


The Origins of Lance's Slippers

by Lexicona



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lance's slippers, Lion slippers, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicona/pseuds/Lexicona
Summary: At long last, fans of Voltron will know the untold (and unofficial) origins of Lance's Blue Lion slippers





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://tmblr.co/Z2EMtj29TbSJC
> 
> Pidge is referred to as a boy and by male pronouns in this story because at this point in the series none of the other characters (except maybe Shiro) know or suspect she's a girl.

“Defenders of the universe, huh?” Shiro mused, before turning around to gaze up at the towering mechanical felines behind him. “Has a nice ring to it.”

Somehow, Some way they’d managed to form Voltron for the first time in ten millennia.  
With Voltron at their side, The Galra would never take another slave again.

The Paladins and the two remaining Alteans gazed up at the lions for a while longer, before the sound of Lance yawning snapped them out of their reveries. Since Yawns are known to be contagious, it wasn’t long before each of the earthlings were all yawning and agreeing that it was time to get some sleep (it was a miracle that they’d gotten as much done as they had considering they hadn’t slept for what was at least an entire earth day).

As they turned around and headed for the main front enterance of the castle, Allura let out a sharp gasp.

“Oh Dear!” Allura exclaimed suddenly.

“What? What is it?” Shiro asked worriedly.

“I just remembered; there's something else belonging to the Paladins of old that you'll probably need. Feel free to get out of your armor; Rumiko and Ukai will lead you to where you need to go.”

At this, the smallest blue mouse and the thin green mouse appeared out of nowhere and climbed up Pidge’s suit and came to rest on his shoulder, eliciting a chuckle and an outcry of “Hey, that tickles!” out of the boy as the two alteans and five earthlings headed back inside the walls of the Castle of Lions.

About an hour or so later, the five humans stood in a small lounge area adjacent to “The Training Room” dressed in their civilian clothes and awaiting whatever it was that Allura claimed she’d forgotten. Coran had gone off to scour something in the way of pajamas upon learning from Hunk that humans, like Alteans, were a mostly Dinural species.

Lance had been smugly thrilled to discover that he’d put his MP3 into one of his jacket pockets. He now recalled that he’d put it in there “To impress the ladies” but had forgotten about it and his plans to bond with Hunk in the aftermath of his decision to follow Pidge.

Lance snuck a glance at the boy in question and idly wondered if Pidge wouldn’t mind lending him his headphones.

Shortly after Allura had left the room, the reality of their situation had hit the former Garrison students like a freight train: Here they were on an alien planet, fighting an alien war using Alien technology, and they would be staying as guests in an alien castle under the courtesy of an Alien Princess and her Alien Advisor with absolutely zero clue as to what was considered socially acceptable in their culture.

To say that they were up a creek without a paddle would be an understatement.

That being said, only Lance and Hunk found the whole situation genuinely surreal now that they weren’t being actively pursued by Garrison Staff or 6-foot-plus purple aliens hell-bent on capturing them. Aside from Pidge’s routine listening to Galra radio chatter for at least a year, Keith’s uncanny intuition regarding these things, and Shiro’s time as a prisoner of the Galra they were really the only ones left who _COULD_ find it surreal.

It was strange, Hunk reflected, that less than what had most likely been under 62 hours he’d gone from being content in the belief that Humans were the only sentient species in their Galaxy (if not the universe) to having that belief irrevocably shattered with the crash-landing of an alien shuttle containing the previously-thought-to-be-floating-dead-in-space-Galaxy-Garrison-Pilot Takashi Shirogane and subsequently taken on a joyride in a mechanical blue lion to parts unknown. The fact that Lance had been the pilot hadn’t helped matters any.

A sound reminiscent of automatic Grocery stores doors sliding open signaled to the five that either Allura or Coran had returned, snapping the Paladins out of their thoughts. All five heads turned to look at the door, and Lance in particular seemed to deflate slightly when it turned out to be the latter carrying what seemed to be a stack of clothes in Black, Red, Blue, Green and Yellow. Upon further inspection, Hunk realized that the the tops resembled a Shalwar Kameez such as the ones he’d occasionally seen his cousins wearing whenever they came to visit his mom and aunt back home in Kailua.

“‘Found these up in the old bathing room,” Coran proudly proclaimed as everyone inspected/admired the garments. “They’re Altean bath wraps, and they’re made out of the same material as your paladin armor, meaning they’ll conform to your size and shape!”

“Awesome!” Lance shouted, almost drowned out by the sound of Allura entering the room, dressed in the clothes she’d been wearing when they’d woken her from her 10,000 year Cryostasis and carrying what looked like a cross between a silver serving tray and a metal gun case. She set it down in the center of the room, and after a few elaborate swipes and flicks of the wrist, the object opened up to reveal a metal table containing four pairs of what appeared to be slippers (one red, one yellow, one green and one blue). Specifically, said objects resembled bunny slippers, only instead of bunny heads the fronts of the slippers resembled the lions they’d piloted that afternoon.

“I can’t believe I almost forgot we had these!” Allura said, sounding a bit flustered. She cleared her throat, and then continued, “These were gifts to the previous Paladins.”

“There’s…only four?” Pidge asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, Unfortunately….” Allura trailed off and closed her eyes before sighing, “The Black Slippers were lost with their paladin.”

She opened her eyes and turned to the eldest earthling present before apologetically adding, “I’m sorry, Shiro.”

Something wasn’t right about this whole situation, Keith realized. Too many personal items ( if one could count two as being “Too many”) belonging to the former black paladin had been lost along with said paladin to be coincidence. Come to think about it, why would the Black Paladin’s uniform be intact and preserved in the castle if, as Allura had said, the former paladin had lost both their slippers and their Bayard?

If anything, shouldn’t the black Bayard be lying with the fossilized or decaying skeleton of whoever had been the black paladin, with the torn and rotting ribbons of the Black Paladin armor still hanging off the bones?

Keith got the unpleasant feeling that he would find out who the black paladin was sooner rather than later, and that when he did it would be best not to tell Shiro about whoever it was it turned out to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *I Made Hunk Indian/Romani on his mom’s side and Hawaiian/Pacific Islander on his Dad’s side (I headcanon his real name as being Tyler Garrett). Because why not, and damn it if we don’t need more Romani characters in fiction.  
> *Rumiko and Ukai are a reference to Rumiko Ukai, the original Japanese VA for Princess Allura/Fala
> 
> Update 3/14/17: Two things have come to my attention that I feel I must address:   
> 1) Hunk is (apparently) Samoan, according to his VA Tyler Labine. Him being Half-Romani/Indian in this story was an attempt on my part to provide some more diversity, as the Romani people (perhaps better known by the perjorative "Gypsies") have a notorious history of being negatively-portrayed in fiction—if they're even present at all, that is.   
> 2) This is not as pressing an issue, but it was an issue I still felt the need to address: The mice have official names. Assuming that the character profile list is in order, then the name scheme is as follows:  
>  •Tiny Blue Mouse—Chulatt  
>  •Big Greenish-Yellow Mouse—Platt  
>  •Thin Blue/Teal Mouse With Red Eyes—Plachu  
>  • Pink Mouse—Chuchule
> 
> I'm not sure that I can necessarily fix what I've written in my story without compromising certain plot aspects (If any one has any ideas as to how Hunk would know about the name of the Shalwar kameez garment, please comment below and I'll see what can do), but I'd rather set the record straight on my mistakes than forever look like an ignorant jackass. 
> 
> Link to character list: http://www.voltron.com/transmissions


End file.
